


Nine Months To Figure Out Where You Stand

by TheColemanCollectionoftheInaccurate (killajokejosie)



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Dwight, Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, Attack Dog Jim, Beta Michael, Beta Pam, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kelly, Omega Ryan, Panic Attacks, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/TheColemanCollectionoftheInaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the horrible writing exercise I did that created an omegaverse for The Office. Jim is an alpha, Ryan an omega, and Pam a beta. The rest pretty much tells itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Months To Figure Out Where You Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cure for writer's block because not one story like this exists. So, onward I go.
> 
> Simple snapshots of each month. I'm not proud of this, I just needed to find a way to keep my brain functioning.

**MONTH ONE:**

Usually at this time, Ryan would be dealing with unbearable cramps. Typically, he would call into work and spend the next week curled up in a ball with a heating pad pressed against his lower abdomen.

Of course, that was not the case now. He was late, at least three weeks. And, he could barely keep anything down. He was running to the bathroom every five minutes, if not to pee, then to throw up all of the contents of his stomach. It was awful and he hated it. The only thing he knew for certain is that a part of his brain was telling him that he was keeping it.

At work he kept brushing it off. Not a single person knew. As far as anyone could tell, he was just sick or just drinking too much water. He constantly dodged questions that might have lead to him spilling out the information that he still wanted to keep secret, but he had no idea how long that was going to last.

Plus, as per usual, he had to deal with Michael Scott, world's most annoying and up-your-ass boss. He asked the most questions of all. He was obsessed and suspicious. He had to know everything. Typically speaking, Ryan was able to shut him up pretty quickly, but lately it never seemed to stick. He was right back to asking stupid questions only minutes later. It wasn't like he was going to get anywhere, Ryan still hadn't told the father, the hell if he was going to tell Michael.

***

"You okay? Cause you keep saying you are, but I don't know..." Kelly whispered while they were at lunch. His on again-off again girlfriend was really only ever a distraction. He was pretty sure that she knew that. However, right now she could not have been more right. He was not okay. 

He picked up a piece of lettuce and tore it in half, forcing it down his throat with ginger ale. He had to eat something or he was going to wind up in the hospital again, getting pumped full of fluids and missing way too much work.

"You're right, I'm not," He mumbled.

She pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. "Well, I don't think you have a fever, it definitely isn't your heat,"

He shook his head. "Oh yes, definitely not that,"

Kelly's eyes enlarged. And, Ryan had realized that he had said too much. The whole office was going to know by the end of the day, even if he didn't confirm the news verbally.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," She repeated over and over again before he had to physically clamp a hand over her mouth to make her stop. 

"Are you going to be quiet?" He asked.

She nodded and he removed his hand. He figured that she was probably lying, but he accepted it anyways. Even if the information got out to everyone, they still didn't know who fathered the child. 

"How far along are you?" She whispered.

"I am not really sure, actually, I just found out the other day."

"Well, at least there is an explanation to why you have been downing ginger ale all day,"

He smiled. "Yup,"

"I didn't even know that you were seeing anyone," 

He sighed. "I'm not,"

She just stared at him, head cocked. She didn't press, she didn't push. She was silent, like her gears were turning.

He was sure that they were.

**MONTH TWO:**

The morning sickness deserved a new name. At least, that was what Ryan thought. It lasted all day and it made him miserable. 

Almost as miserable as working made him. 

He couldn't even count the amount of times that he did not make it to the bathroom before he hurled, grabbing trash cans or the nearest waste basket before he violently convulsed with the horrid movement. He was convinced that his body hated him. He always had horrible heats, and now this, this was even worse. 

Besides all of that, people in the office were beginning to understand what was going on with him. Kelly had told a few people when she found out, as was expected, but strangely enough most of his co workers didn't even believe it. 

They did now. 

After he wiped his mouth, he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up, eyes meeting with Jim, who was staring at him, before he rushed back to his own desk. This was not something that he needed to be dealing with right now. Jim had barely even acknowledged him since the two had spent three days and two nights together, tangled limbs and moans and teeth. There was no need for him to start now. 

All Ryan wanted to do was go home and rest. His body had a lot of work to do since its main focuses seemed to be growing a small human and making him miserable. 

***

Ryan had made a habit of sleeping on the couch. It was closer to the bathroom and the kitchen. It just made things easier. It was easy to tell what he had been doing, so guests hadn't really been welcomed. Unless, of course, it was Kelly, because at this point she was still his only true friend in the matter.

There was a knock at the door. He groaned. He didn't want to answer it. 

"Who is it?"

"Jim," The person on the other side of the door replied. And, oh the sound of his voice made him crazy, reminding him of what could have been.

He opened the door, not caring how horrible he looked. "Can I help you?"

Jim scuffed his foot against the ground, searching for words. "Um...are you pregnant with my child?"

Ryan took a deep breath. Of-fucking-course he would ask that now. "Nope,"

"No?"

"No. Don't you think it is possible that I might not be pregnant? Or that if I am pregnant that you might not be the father?"

"But you..."

Ryan cut him off. "There is no need. You can stop right there. You do not have to worry about Pam finding out about you having an affair with a lowly omega because there is no baby." He slammed the door in the alpha's face. He was lucky that Jim didn't force the situation, as he very well could have. 

**MONTH THREE:**

When Ryan looked in the mirror he saw the changes. They were minor, but he could tell. He hated it. A reminder of the fact that he was pregnant with the child of an incredible, handsome alpha who was incredibly married with a child out of that proper relationship. 

What a horrible, stupid, awful thing life was. 

The only good thing that had come of this, was that people on the street were being nicer to him. Well, other omegas were. They could smell it on him. He imagined the alphas could as well, but they were significantly less interested in him for that fact alone. And, if regular alphas could smell him, then, well, obviously Jim could as well, but he hoped that the mix of hormones throughout the office clouded the scent just enough that he didn't catch on. Not only that, but they worked in different areas. It made the most sense.

Oh, and Michael now definitely knew what was going on. And, that was terrifying. Thankfully, Michael had gone on vacation, so he didn't have to worry about any of his crazy antics. 

***

"I'm beginning to accept that I am on the verge of not being able to fit into my pants," Ryan half mumbled to Kelly when they were at the cafe. He was leaning on her much more recently, something that he was glad she was okay with after how horrible he had treated her in the past. 

"I think that I should just pretend to be an alpha, we can pretend that it is my baby, instead of a bastard child." She chuckled. It wasn't the most terrible idea she had come up with since learning of his pregnancy. 

He let one hand rest on his abdomen, which was sort of soothing. The other was used to unbutton his shirt a little so that she could see the bond mark that was present thanks to Jim's sharp teeth. "Even so, I am technically mated,"

She shrugged. "Think about it though, it could work,"

**MONTH FOUR:**

It was only a matter of time before Michael made it ridiculous. He planned a party for Ryan, announcing to everyone that he was indeed pregnant. This caused raised eyebrows from Jim, who was in a strange state of denial and acceptance, mostly caused by Ryan in the first place.

Mostly everyone knew, or had an idea of it before the party, but this confirmed it. Dwight used it as an excuse to study Ryan, who he had deemed an unworthy omega in the first place. It wasn't like Ryan was trying to mate with Dwight, in fact, he was the second to last person he would have tried to mate with, but it was kind of horrible to be counted out before anything even began. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't the ideal, perfect male omega for everyone. He only really needed to be one person's ideal omega, anyways. 

He just never imagined that the one person who considered him to be the ideal omega would be none other than Jim Halpert. And, after one hell of a rough heat, it was pretty clear that no one else would ever be allowed that close to him with the intention of bonding. Yeah, Jim took care of that, as well, despite being married to super cute and adorable Pam, mother of his first child. 

Four months in and he still hadn't really discussed it with Jim. It was all his fault, technically. There was literally no one else for him to blame in this situation. When Jim came knocking on his door all that time ago, he had the chance to tell him everything. And, there was a chance that Jim would have taken him home as a kept omega from there, such as alphas are allowed to do. 

Better yet, he could rewind time and not allow Jim to fuck him, and knot him, and bite him. 

Eh, well, too late now. 

***

Jim managed to corner him in the bathroom after the party. This time he looked like he meant business. He wanted to get to the bottom of the situation. 

"Why did you lie to me? Why?" Jim asked in a genuine sounding tone. Ryan knew better, however, because the alpha was only a few inches away from him and his body language said a lot more.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Because. Because you are married to Pam and you have a beautiful life together. Because I made the dumb decision to sleep with a married alpha and I got pregnant. Because I decided I wanted to keep the baby, despite all of the warning signs that were going off in my head. That's why I lied. If you are mad at me, too bad. I'm not your husband, you might be an alpha, but you do not control me."

Jim growled, pulling the collar of Ryan's shirt down to expose the bond mark. "I think that this says otherwise. Now, I'm not like other alphas. And, yeah, I made a stupid choice by giving in and allowing my biology to call the shots, but that does not change that you are my omega and that baby is mine."

"I know,"

"I'm going to your next doctor's appointment,"

"What about Pam?"

Jim backed off for a moment. "She is a reasonable beta. I mean, she did marry me after all, so...it will be fine. Everything will be just fine."

Ryan heard him, but he seriously doubted that.

**MONTH FIVE:**

Ryan felt too pregnant for only five months. According to his doctor his weight gain was basically right on schedule, especially since he lost weight during the first trimester with all of the extra trips to the bathroom. Things were shaping up now, both literally and figuratively. 

The appointment that was coming up would determine the sex of the baby. Jim had already basically told him he was going no matter what. They had not talked much outside of that, but he was sure that they were going to.

Jim had also decided that after they found out if it was a boy or a girl he was going to tell Pam what happened. Ryan was pretty sure that the longer Jim waited, the worse the situation was going to be. There was no way that she was going to be okay with this, beta or not. Jim was delusional because he now had a mate, something that was different and messed with his brain chemistry. 

Stupid alphas. Stupid biology. Stupid things. 

***

Jim did one better. He managed to arrange a lunch after the appointment. Pam was supposed to meet him at a cafe, not knowing that Ryan would be coming along. It was going to be a surprise because he was so certain that everything was going to be fine. Jim was insane. Utterly and completely.

Ryan hated the appointments that involved ultrasounds. The gel was cold and the doctors always glared at him for not having a mate. Albeit, today he had one, but he wasn't about to confuse them all and explain what was going on. 

"Hmm, that's not right," The doctor sort of muttered under her breath as she moved the device around on Ryan's skin. 

"What? What's not right? What is going on?" Ryan asked, fear hitting him instantly. 

"Yeah, care to tell us what is so not right about our baby," Jim added in. And, Ryan knew he was dumb for liking it, but it was adorable to hear Jim say 'our baby', even though it was just a fact.

"Well, no, nothing is wrong, it is just, this is the first time I have noticed the additional fetus. We definitely have it listed that Ryan is having one baby, but I definitely see two. The other one must have been hiding." The doctor explained.

Both Jim and Ryan looked at each other with their mouths agape. This definitely made things more interesting. Probably a lot more difficult, as well. 

***

When Jim and Ryan approached Pam looked confused. Rightfully so. They sat down at the table with the omega and ordered food. After the waitress left, Jim clasped his hands together and looked right at his wife, who still looked confused. Rightfully so.

"Jim, why is Ryan here?" Pam finally asked, breaking the silence.

Ryan sat silently, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Jim?" She said his name again, most likely for the added effect.

"You and I are a great couple, soul mates. We get along perfectly. The only problem is that I am an alpha, you are a beta. Ryan happens to be an omega."

Pam raised an eyebrow. "Are you about to ask me if we can take in an omega? Ryan? For your biological needs?"

Jim shook his head. "No, well may...no. Ryan was in heat about five months ago. I, being a technically unmated alpha, picked up on the scent. It caused me to go into a rut. We all know that Ryan is pregnant. What most people don't know, is that the baby is mine. What I am asking from you, is for you to not freak out and to take this one step at a time like we are."

Public places made the most sense, now that Ryan had the time to think about it. Though, he was still pretty certain that he was going to get murdered.

Pam remained silent for a while, glaring at Jim, smiling at Ryan. She was a big ball of 'what will she do next' and it was killing both of the men at the table. 

She finally did do something. She got up from the table, grabbed her bag, and left. Not bothering to say another word.

"That went well, what do you think?" Jim asked.

Ryan just shrugged, which was way less than what he wanted to say. 

**MONTH SIX:**

Every single day that passed by was a reminder of why it was not okay for anyone to sleep with a married man. At least, that was the lesson that Ryan was taking from all of this. His baby bump was absolutely huge at this point. He honestly didn't think that it could get any bigger, yet, it still seemed to expand. His spirits were high, but his ability to move was getting lower and lower.

On top of that, Pam wasn't talking to Jim. At least not at the office. And, he was pretty sure that she filed some sort of complaint against him with Toby. 

From what he heard from Kelly, Toby didn't want to deal with it specifically because Ryan was pregnant. That was fine. It was fine. He was just six and a half months pregnant with Jim Halpert's children. It was no big deal, or anything. 

Except to Michael, who kept touching him. There was so much touching.

***

There was a knock on his door at three in the morning. It was raining, thundering, the whole nine. He had to be awake at six in the morning. He didn't need this. 

Damn familiar knock. 

It happened again.

He opened the door to a soaking wet Jim who was holding two small teddy bears in his arms, equally wet. 

Ryan moved out of the way to allow him to come inside. He would ask for an explanation after he dried off. 

Jim kissed him, loving and soft. It made him feel like he was floating, as if that was even remotely possible. 

"It is three in the morning, Jim," Ryan made sure to remind him.

Jim nodded, kicking off his moist shoes and pulling off his socks. "I know what time it is,"

"Why are you here?"

"Pam said I had to make a choice between her and the unborn twins, I wasn't allowed to have both. I told her that wasn't going to fly. I was not going to chose. I am an alpha, I have an omega who is having my children. It is my right to be with them. Just as it is my right to have a beta wife who I love deeply."

"There is more to this story, I hope?"

"Yes, she kicked me out. Threatened to call the cops and knew that they would side with her because she could play the crazed, dominant alpha card."

"I see," 

"You'll let me sleep here, right?"

Ryan smiled. "Of course, I'll get you some blankets for the couch."

Jim licked his lips. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of your bed."

**MONTH SEVEN:**

Pam did not file for a divorce from Jim. That was all of the proof in the world that any of them needed that she still loved him. Which was fine. They were, however, separated, and it made the work life at the office incredibly awkward. Toby was involved on the daily. 

It was stressful. She clearly wanted him back, wanted him to move back in, but was too busy reacting exactly how Ryan had imagined she would. 

On the other hand, despite Jim loving and still wanting to be with Pam, he was getting closer to Ryan. Their bond was blossoming. They were buying things for the babies, spending time together, and doing the types of things that alphas usually did with omegas. It was sort of nice. 

They were no where closer to picking out names for their children then before Ryan got pregnant, however. 

***

"I think that I am afraid," Ryan told Jim while they walked down the street towards Ryan's apartment.

"I think that you are pregnant, and that there is no reason to be afraid," Jim chuckled.

"Well, that is easy for you to say, alpha, but I am an omega who has never had a kid before, about to have two. Not only that, but my alpha has a wife, and I feel like I am going to need more help than I can get from said married alpha. Twins, Jim, TWINS! I didn't even really want kids before...or, I don't even know. Help."

"Everything is going to be fine,"

"Ya know, you can't be optimistic all the time, it makes it a very ineffective tool at cheering people up,"

"I love you, Ryan, and I love our children," Jim pulled Ryan into an embrace. "I love you,"

"And Pam, don't forget that you love Pam, and CeCe," Ryan added, pulling away slightly. 

"Yeah, and we are going to be a big happy family...eventually,"

Ryan sighed. 

**MONTH EIGHT:**

Ryan was so incredibly pregnant. He couldn't believe it when he looked into the mirror. He was having trouble breathing, his ankles were swollen, and his back was killing him. Not for much longer though. Having twins pretty much guaranteed that he would deliver early. And as much as he feared that actual event, it was going to be worth it in the end. 

At some point he switched from thinking that he would be a terrible parent to thinking that he was actually going to be able to do this. With or without Jim's help. 

The kicking had become few and far between. There was some benefit to them having less room. 

However, on that note, sex became a little weird. 

On another note, Jim had managed to bridge the gap between himself and Pam. She was allowing him to see his daughter and allowing him to stay over. Things were looking up for the happy family. 

Ryan had no idea what that meant for the other part of Jim's family. At least, they had names for the twins now. 

***

Michael decided that they were going to celebrate Ryan's last day. It was almost as ridiculous as the party that announced his pregnancy. It was Michael, so, that shouldn't have even been a question. 

Jim and Pam were being typical Jim and Pam, making Ryan feel a little bit left out, despite it being his party. 

"You know, we still don't know who the father of Ryan's baby is," Kevin interrupted. 

Everyone sort of looked around. It was pretty obvious who knew and who didn't. 

"Yeah, who put that baby in you, hot stuff?" Meredith asked.

"Wasn't me," Dwight grumbled, as if people actually might have thought that the baby was his. 

Pam stood up and walked over to Ryan, wrapping an arm around his unsuspecting shoulders. "Ryan is actually having twins, and the father is my husband, Jim," She announced, sounding a little proud. 

There were a few gasps and one 'I knew it' that Ryan was pretty sure was from Angela. 

Jim walked over to the other side of Ryan and wrapped his arm around his waist. "It is true. As many of you know, I am an alpha, and while I do love my wife very much, an alpha needs an omega. I have decided to take Ryan as my mate. The two of us are expecting twins. We plan to welcome them into our growing family. It might not be traditional, people might look down on it, but it works for all of us."

"Do all three of you sleep in the same bed?" Kevin asked. 

"Of course they do," Creed mumbled.

Pam smiled, glancing at Jim, then at Ryan. "Not yet, but who knows?"

Butterflies in Ryan's stomach ensued. Was not a fairy tale, but it was a happy ending. 

**MONTH NINE:**

Less than one week into Ryan's ninth month he gave birth to two very healthy children. A girl, named Madison and a boy, named James Jr. 

Less than one week after the birth of the twins, Jim arranged for everyone to live in one house. 

Pam became warmer and warmer to the idea of Ryan. She was even affectionate. And, she liked the idea of CeCe having a little brother and sister. 

All of this made for one very happy alpha. 

Over time things got smoother. Ryan and Jim had their thing, Jim and Pam had their thing, even Ryan and Pam had their thing. It just worked. Everything worked. This was their new normal.

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

"Ryan!" Pam shouted. 

He did his best to run to where she was, following her voice, but there was only so much that he could do with one of his twins in his arms. James had just woken up. "What is it, Pam?"

The whole dining room was decorated, in celebration. It was Madison and James' first birthday. 

But there was more to all of this. Ryan could sense it in the way that Pam moved. 

"I'll take James," She said, smiling super wide. The super rational beta wife of alpha Jim was perfect. He loved her as much as he loved Jim. They worked as a team. One big, happy family. 

"Oh, okay," Ryan muttered, handing his squirming baby over to Pam. 

James instantly relaxed in her arms. Betas were often so calming to young omegas, which they were almost certain he was. 

Jim tapped on the glass of the back door, gesturing for Ryan to come outside. 

He did. 

The alpha got down on one knee, presenting Ryan with a ring. "I know that by law I can only have one wife, but I have an omega, as well. I love you, from the bottom of my heart. And, I want you to take this ring as a symbol of our bond and our love. Will you?"

"Yes," Ryan told him. "Yes, yes, of course!"

Jim slid the ring on Ryan's finger and lead him back into the house. Pam was standing there smiling, waiting for someone to say something. 

"So?" She finally spit out, tired of waiting.

"He said yes. It is official. We can honestly say that we are one weird as hell, but wonderful family."

"And another thing," Pam said. "I'm pregnant,"

Ryan bust out laughing. 

"What is so funny, Ry?" Jim asked him.

"Same,"

Jim's eyes grew large, but everything was going to be alright. If they could work through the past two years, they could work through anything. 


End file.
